Date Night
by The.Burlesque.Mistress.92
Summary: Equius is set up on a date with a friend of Nepeta's. Things so much better than the troll planned. This is a READER INSERT. So no like? No read. Simple as that. NSFW
1. First Date

Nepeta and Equius were each in their respective respiteblocks. Nepeta was curled up on her stone floor with her tablet while Equius was sitting at his computer desk/work bench. Nepeta had been doing a lot of online RPing with an awesome human girl she'd met via Terezi while they were both on one of the more popular role playing websites. This human girl was so much fun to chat with that she and Nepeta soon became fast friends. Then they both started video chatting with each other, and then met in person for tea one day. It was great.

And the more Nepeta got to know (_ _ _) the more she liked her and then when Nepeta started talking about Equius (_ _ _) didn't say anything mean about him. Nepeta was surprised, most people she chatted with about her odd meowrail thought he sounded creepy. But (_ _ _) didn't. Nepeta mentioned he loved horses and (_ _ _) said she liked them too, she even mentioned a human cartoon she and her niece watched called My Little Pony. And she said that she rode them around a lot when she was younger. Nepeta's shipping senses were starting to tingle and she wondered if this human girl and Equius would make a good match... The felinesque troll got her answer later that day when she accidentally let slip that Equius tended to sweat a lot.

But (_ _ _) just brushed this information off and said that she was used to sweaty guys. Her father was a hard working man and always came home from work sweaty. And that never stopped (_ _ _) from running and giving her father a big hug. Plus her brother liked to work out a lot and tended to try and gross (_ _ _) out by giving her sweaty hugs. She'd just poke him in this ribs until he left her alone. So sweat didn't bother (_ _ _) in the slightest~ Nepeta was beside herself with giddy feelings and decided to set (_ _ _) up with her beloved meowrail.

**arsenicCatnip [AC] started pestering centaursTesticle [CT] at 4:35 pm **

**AC: :33 okay equius! i've set mew up on a blind date with my furriend! **

**AC: :33 she's really sw33t and she doesn't judge people like others i can name~ *cougharadiacough* **

**CT: D - Nepeta, I do not understand why you set me up on these dates **

**AC: :33 equius, mew're the sw33test guy i know! mew deserve a girl who is flushed for mew as much as mew are for her! **

**AC: :33 i know mew liked aradia but...she wasn't right for mew equius. **

**CT: D - I understand your wishes for my red quadrant, but is this really necessary? **

**CT: D - And I know. I remember how everything spiraled downward with her... **

**CT: D - Quite sad, frankly. But one must always move on in this life.**

Equius remembered quite clearly how things had gone sour between him and Aradia. He looked back and cringed whenever he recalled their...'romance'. He felt so ashamed of how he had behaved. He realized now that you cannot program flushed feelings into someone. ...Well you CAN. But it's not right.

**AC: :33 *nepeta frowned and leaped forward to hug her wonderful meowrail* **

**CT: D - This does not mean that I do not appreciate your support, Nepeta. **

**AC: :33 just give her a chance equius! please~? furr me?**

In his respiteblock Equius felt a small frown tug at his lips before he sighed heavily. But he could not refuse his moirail so he quickly typed,

**CT: D - Alright, fine. For you, Nepeta. I shall try not to mess this up, like the others. **

**AC: :33 *the furrocious feline was so happy her meowrail would try for her* **

**AC: :33 thanks equius~ **

**AC: :33 mew'll like her, i promise! **

**AC: :33 she likes horses too! she told me she rode them a lot when she was little~ **

**CT: D - You're welcome, Nepeta. Now, what shall I wear for this... Er... "Blind Date" as you call them?**

Equius tensed a little when he read the word horses. Anything related to the hoof beast got him excited.

**CT: D - She appreciates the magnificent hoof beast as well? **

**AC: :33 *the feline purred and looked at her meowrails clothes* **

**AC: :33 maybe wear something with sl33ves for once~ hehe~ **

**CT: D - I'll consider it. **

**AC: :33 now my furriend asked me to ask mew what place mew'd like to m33t at for mewr date~! **

**CT: D - Hmm... I am not completely sure. **

The blue blood began going through the list of restaurants he'd been to in his head. "Hmm..."

**AC: :33 she said somewhere fancy might make things too stressful for a first date. so she said casual is fine~ **

**CT: D - I see...**

He crossed off at least half of the restaurants in his head. He brought his lips together in a firm, tight line. This was beginning to be harder than he'd first suspected.

**AC: :33 why don't mew take her to that place jade is always gushing about? **

**AC: :33 olive garden! sounds good to me! **

**CT: D - Hmm... I suppose that cou1d be a highly considerable option. **

**CT: D - Yes, I believe we could go there.**

The male troll smiled inwardly, "Perfect." Nepeta smiled before she squeaked in surprise. Her tablet chimed to let her know she had another message from another friend. She pulled open the trollian home page and read it. It was from (_ _ _), she was saying she was excited to go on this date. Apparently it has been a while since she'd been in the dating scene. Nepeta messaged her back before going back to talking to Equius.

**AC: :33 oh equius! (_ _ _) said she's excited to m33t mew. **

**CT: D - I suppose I could say the same. **

**CT: D - So what does this young woman look like? **

**AC: :33 mew have to wait to m33t her in person! **

**CT: D - Very well Nepeta. But what shall I wear for tonight? I'm looking in my wardrobe and can't find anything suitable. **

Equius looked through everything in his rather modest wardrobe and was slightly embarrassed to see 97% of said wardrobe was his black wife beaters, grey shorts, black striped stockings, and dark grey cleats. Everything else was winter wear that he'd accumulated during his time here on Earth. Mostly heavy coats, mittens, thick pants, snow boots, etc.

**AC: :33 n33d any help equius? maybe i can call kanaya~! **

**CT: D - Any help is appreciated. **

**AC: :33 okay, just a meowment purrlease~!**

The felinesque troll started pestering Kanaya, and luckily the jade blood was online. Nepeta told Kanaya the details of how she set Equius up on a date with her really sweet friend (_ _ _). Kanaya was surprised that Equius would agree to date a human. Considering they were so low on the hemospectrum that they were off of it, you'd think Equius would be vehemently against dating the lowest of the lowbloods. Though Kanaya had begun to notice that since coming to Earth, Equius was beginning to not care so much about the hemospectrum. He still held himself like a highblood. All proper and stuffy.

But now he wasn't afraid or disgusted with socializing with those lower on the hemospectrum than himself. Kanaya was amazed with how much he'd changed since they were all younger. Though to be fair, she supposed he just grew up. He, like everyone else, grew out of their supposed social class and learned to be happy. Or as happy as one can be on a strange new planet. But the jade blood pushed those thoughts from her think pan and requested they all enter a three way video chat so they could all talk. Kanaya knew Nepeta would want to hear what they had to say and plain type just wouldn't work right now.

Once the video feed started Kanaya gave Equius a polite smile before asking, "Greetings Equius, you require my assistance on a matter of fashion?" "Yes Kanaya. I have a date tonight. And I do not know what to wear." He pulled out a long-sleeved black shirt. It was honestly kind of plain, but what could he do? He didn't know much about fashion. But for once Kanaya wasn't focused on the atrocity that was his shirt and instead said, "Oh you're actually going on a date with Nepeta's human friend?" Equius scowled at her genuine shock but his blue blush was evident. But before he could actually get angry Kanaya switched subjects and said, "Well regardless, I shall have something suitable for you within the hour. Will the date be formal or casual?" Equius didn't even pause before he answered, "Casual, however I wish to look nice for the occasion."

"Upscale casual it is. And don't worry Equius, I'll have your outfit done soon. I'm sure you'll look very handsome for (_ _ _)~ Good day~" She hung up on her end seconds later. Equius however didn't seem to mind. He just said, "Many thanks to you Kanaya." Though he thought he should thank her when she got here. Meanwhile Nepeta just smiled and bounced around excitedly. The blue blood smiled inwardly at her excited actions. "You are clearly pleased with this upcoming event. Putting a lot of hope into this one, I can assume?" he asked. Nepeta nodded giddily and replied, "Oh I bet mew're excited Equius! I'll message (_ _ _) and tell her to meet mew at Olive Garden in a couple hours!" Equius made a sound of agreement and said, "Sounds like a plan."

(_ _ _) IM'd Nepeta and agreed to the blind date. She wasn't really one for blind dates but Nepeta convinced her to go. She said Equius was quite a gentleman-er...gentletroll~ She arrived at the restaurant before her blind date and told the hostess that she was expecting another for her party. She gave the hostess the description that Nepeta had given her and the perky hostess said she'd direct him to her when he arrived. About five minutes later, Equius had walked in. His outfit made him look rather good actually. Kind of snazzy, if anything. The blue blood made a mental note to repay Kanaya later. The perky waitress greeted Equius as soon as she spotted him, guiding him to his date's table before leaving.

Equius bowed a little to his date, placing his left hand upon his right shoulder, "I am Equius Zahhak, Miss. I believe I shall be your date for the evening." He smiled a little, standing still so she could get a good look at him. (_ _ _) smiled at him and took in his appearance. He wore dark grey jeans, a tight fitting black t-shirt with a blue sagittarius symbol on the front, a dark blue button up shirt over that, and a black leather jacket draped across his arm. He must have taken the jacket off before he came in. How very gentletrollish of him. And oddly enough he was wearing a pair of black cleats. His long black hair was as straight as straight could get and was loosely tied back in a low ponytail. And he also had a pair of cracked, square framed sunglasses tucked into his t-shirt collar. All in all he was very handsome~

And while she was assessing him, he was returning the favor. He took in her nicely curved form, noting her very lovely horse shirt. It took all his willpower to not sweat at the sight of that. Freaking. Shirt. 'Twas so majestic... Agh! He's getting side-tracked here! Once he refocused he also made note of the lovely gray scarf that hung low enough to cover her..ahem..cleavage, as well as the nicely matching white skinny jeans. Well, that's what he assumed they were called anyways. Her black, buckled heels also complimented her outfit. He had to say she did paint a rather fetching picture. (_ _ _) shot the handsome troll a coquettish smile and introduced herself, "Hello~! You must be Equius~! It's lovely to meet you. Nepeta had nothing but wonderful things to say about you. I'm (_ _ _) (_ _ _)~ I guess I'm your date~"

Equius gulped and gave her a smile. "It appears so," He walked over to her, taking her hand as gently as he could, and brought it to his lips, kissing it delicately. "And it is a true pleasure to meet you as well, Miss (_ _ _)." He released her hand, now moving to sit down, his blackish-blue eyes settling upon her. "I must say, you look rather... lovely, this evening." He smiled a little at her and (_ _ _) giggled a bit and replied, "Wow, you really are cute~ Nepeta wasn't kidding~" He blushed a little, "Thank you. I suppose I'll thank her later." The human chuckled but soon their waiter arrived and they ordered their meal before the waiter left again. They chatted about this and that while waiting for the food to arrive. "Yeah, I used to ride horses all the time when I was little. I haven't had much time as of late because I've been so busy, but maybe I'll go riding soon~ What about you?"

"Err...!" It took so much effort not to sweat, but he managed not to, though he did look visibly tense. "I suppose I ride hoofbeasts- er -'horses' when I get the rare ch-chance..." (_ _ _) seemed excited and said, "Really? Would you like to go riding with me? My cousin on my father's side of my family raises Clydesdales. They're the biggest 'hoofbeasts' Earth has to offer. And between you and I, he's got a few of the lovely creatures that are tame enough to ride~!" He tensed a bit more, "O-of course, Miss (_ _ _). I w-would be honored to go hoof- er horse back riding with you." He smiled a bit strangely, blushing the faintest bit. (_ _ _) thought his nervousness was cute but sensed his nerves were getting the better of him and decided to change the subject.

"So what about you? What do you like to do? Any hobbies?" Equius seemed to be thinking it over and replied, "Well, I do like to build things, if that counts as a hobby. I tend to build both my body, and mechanical beings. I once built a fully functional body for a... 'friend', to save her life, actually." (_ _ _) was shocked and it showed. "Oh my god! That's amazing! You built a mechanical body, that's so cool~ And you saved your friends life! That was so sweet of you Equius~ I bet she was grateful~" Equius refrained from shrugging his shoulders. "I suppose that in the end, she was grateful...but even to this day, I am unsure of this." He looked down a little, although he forced himself not to feel anything for Aradia. That would not work for him tonight, not while he was on this date with (_ _ _).

Plus, all romantic feelings he'd once harbored for Aradia were gone. Only to be replaced with shame and regret. "Well...she got to live right? If someone saved my life I know I would be grateful until my dying breath~" Equius looked up at the lovely human girl and he felt himself smile. "Yes, I suppose. She seems to give me... rather odd mixed emotions, to be frank. I won't say exactly why, but let's just leave it at mixed emotions, no?" (_ _ _) gave a slight nod and quirked her lips in a relaxed smile. "Yeah, that topic seems like it would be best left for another day. ...Well then, have you built robots for any other reasons? Like, just for fun?" Equius tilted his head as he thought about the multitude of robots he'd built and battled with. "I suppose you could put it like that. I built robots to spar with so I usually end up destroying some of them when I become rather... angry."

He chuckled a little, "But yes, I suppose 'fun' could be a proper definition." (_ _ _) grinned but before she could reply the waiter brought out their food. Once the food was on the table the waiter turned to (_ _ _) and basically ignored Equius and asked, "Is that going to be all for now? Is there _anything_ else I can get you miss?" His tone of voice made Equius bristle. The blue blood scowled at the human waiter and hissed, "I would highly recommend that you not talk to my date in that tone of voice, sir." He put some venom into the 'sir' at the end of his sentence. His brows furrowed together in anger. This guy had better back off; (_ _ _) was Equius' date, not this **foolish** waiter's. (_ _ _) and the hapless waiter watched in shock as Equius literally crumpled up his salad fork like it was nothing more than a piece of paper. (_ _ _) bit her lip to hold off her pleased smile and said to the stock still waiter, "Uhh yes I think this will be all for now thanks~"

The waiter nodded dumbly before he started slowly backing away in fear. He bumped into a group's table before turning and apologizing to them then running back to the kitchen to presumably hide. (_ _ _) giggled and said, "Well you scared him witless. Nice~" Equius ripped his angry glare from the waiter once he was gone from his line of sight. He smiled faintly at his human date, a sense of great triumph washing over him. "Indeed I did." He then looked down at the crumpled fork in his hand. "I believe I'll have to pay for the damage done to the silverware." There really isn't any excuse for the now crumpled fork. But (_ _ _) smiled and grabbed the fork from his hand, sending bolts of electricity up the blue bloods spine when their skin toughed. She tossed the crumpled fork into the nearby fake plant. "What crumpled fork? heehee~" He smirked a little, then frowned, dropping his voice down to a whisper, "Is that not dishonest?"

Then added, "Oh well, I suppose it could not have been helped..." He chuckled a little, "How about we just eat, no?" (_ _ _) giggled and said, "It's not dishonest. We're not stealing the fork. It's not leaving the restaurant. We're just playing a game of Hide the Fork~" The coy human grinned wickedly and picked up her entre fork and dug into her lasagna. Equius chuckled a little, "I suppose so." He continued to dig into his meatless pasta. (_ _ _) swallowed her last bite and wiped her mouth before she asked, "Hey Equius~? I know we were only going to go out for dinner but...do you maybe wanna do something else after this? Like go see a movie or something?" Equius saw her face turn a lovely pink as she ran her finger along the rim of her glass in a shy manner that he found rather cute. He finished his last bite of pasta, and wiped his mouth as well. The troll was a little stunned.

He never expected the question, but nonetheless nodded, "Of course, Miss (_ _ _). A movie sounds like a rather amusing way to end the night." The woman blushed but gave him a sweet smile. She nodded her head and sipped her water before a new waitress came up to the table. She looked a little nervous but smiled and asked, "Do either of you want dessert tonight?" (_ _ _) thought it over and wondered if Equius wanted anything. The aforementioned blue blood took a moment to look over the dessert menu and decided, "This 'Chocolate Ricotta Pie' looks tantalizing enough. I suppose I shall get that for the dessert. Do you desire anything, Miss (_ _ _)?"

Said woman hummed in thought before answering. "Uh yeah, I'll have the Tiramisu please~" The waitress nodded before clearing the plates away and taking the menus. Then she said, "I'll be right back with your orders." And then she was off, leaving the two alone again. The shy troll smiled a little, "Pray tell, might I ask what else you might do in your spare time?" "Well I read and write a lot, and sometimes doodle a bit. That's even my strife specibi~ (_ _ _) Kind~" (_ _ _) leaned back in her seat and loosened her scarf a bit so her smoothe throat was now visible. Equius eyed her neck once, and only once, imagining himself kissing it later into the night. 'N-NO! No, b100b100ds do not let such 100d thoughts drift into their thinkpans!' He gulped a little as he mentally scolded himself for such thoughts, "Those are rather fine interests. A good way to distract oneself, when needed."

(_ _ _) smiled and said, "Thank you, I also like music~ I have a broad spectrum in regards to music, I like a little bit of everything~ Do you like art or music?" The troll quirked his lips in a parody of a smile. "I tend to write poetry every now and then... Although I prefer to keep it to myself, for reason that I shall not... er... state." He frowned a little at this, but (_ _ _) just said, "Oh~? Because they're personal, like they show your soul? Or because they make you seem weird? I have pictures I've painted that nobody has seen. And a few short stories,...but I'm afraid if they see them they'll think I'm a weirdo~" The young woman laughed but Equius knew she was serious. She had that serious undertone in her voice. "Err, I will leave it at the latter." He frowned a bit deeper, feeling almost ashamed of his, er, rather... 'unique' sense of poetry. Finally, the waitress came back with the desserts, setting them neatly on the table, setting the bill at the center of the gap between their hands, "Enjoy!"

She chirped happily, walking off to wait some other tables. (_ _ _) smiled at Equius before she picked up her dessert fork and took a bite of her tiramisu. She gave a breathy moan from the amazing taste and said, "Oh my goodness~ This is delicious~" Equius began taking a few bites of his Ricotta, "I believe this is... a rather delectable dish as well." He tried to make a good impression on her, but he felt like he wasn't a very good job. The two finished their dessert but then they both reached for the bill at the same time. Equius frowned but so did (_ _ _). "It's okay Equius~ I can get this one." The troll pursed his lips and replied, "No, it is highly ungentlemanly for me not to pay. Let me cover this; we are on a date, after all."

(_ _ _) bit her lip but finally released the check and said, "Fine~ You can get this one. But I'm paying for the snacks at the theater!" She grinned and giggled a bit. He chuckled a little at her cuteness and said, "Of course." He pulled out the needed cash and slipped it into the little black 'booklet'. He sat it back on the table and waited for the waitress to come back, and sighed a bit in a calm fashion. This was turning out to be a rather nice night, so far. He'd expected the worst but so far nothing bad had happened. Which was unusual for him. His dates were usually very awkward, which he presumed to be his own fault. The waitress finally came back and took the money and told them to have a nice day. Then they walked out of the restaurant and into the cool evening air. The movie theater was only a block or so away so they decided to forgo calling a taxi and just hoof it there. Suddenly a car nearby started playing Barracuda by Heart.

(_ _ _) loved this song and stopped to listen. Equius chuckled at the music. He knew this song well enough. He breathed in the pleasantly cool night air. Tonight was a nice night. A nice night, indeed. Perhaps nothing could go wrong... Or maybe nothing would... Equius halted when he heard (_ _ _) yelp before a thumping sound echoed in the semi empty street. Equius whipped around to face her but stopped when he saw her standing, holding onto one strap of her purse while some strange male was partially sprawled on the sidewalk, holding onto the other strap. The two were just staring at each other, seemingly frozen but then (_ _ _) growled and lunged forward. She sucker punched the guy hard in the face and he dropped her purse.

But she didn't stop there. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and started hitting him over and over again. She looked furious, her hair looked wild and her knees were bent so she could better reach the male's face. "Hm?!" He took in the sight before him, utterly startled at the STRENGTH of which (_ _ _) used on her perpetrator. He gulped, beginning to perspire a bit. "O-oh my..." He whispered to himself, more sweat seeping out of his pores. Good thing he brought a towelette with him. Swiftly, he wiped down his face and neck, tucking the little item away in his leather jacket pocket. Once the guy was sufficiently knocked out cold (_ _ _) stood up with a huff and patted down her now fluffy hair. She brushed her purse free of dirt and cleared her throat sheepishly. "Sorry about that Equius~ I don't know what came over me. I just...got really mad when he tried to snatch my purse..."

She blushed and looked away from the blue blood. He probably thought she wasn't very 'lady like'. Her sister always said she had quite the temper. Equius just stared at the unconscious form on the ground, his mouth slightly agape in awe of what just happened. Then an odd little smile slipped across his grey face. "Oh it's perfectly alright, Miss (_ _ _). This... makes me have a new kind of respect towards you..." He perspired a little more but ignored it and held out his arm for her to take. "I don't blame you. He was a filthy, gutterblooded thief." (_ _ _) almost sighed in relief at his blatant acceptance of her violent actions. But she let a small smile take over her face when he held his arm out for her to take. She saw him sweat but didn't mention it. Nepeta mentioned he tended to sweat a lot but her brother sweats a lot too. And he was always being a jerk and hugging her when he was sweaty. So she was used to it at this point.

So she hooked her arm in his and they stepped over the unconscious man before continuing their walk to the movie theater like nothing even happened. Equius browsed some of the movies on the overhead preview screen. "Which movie would you like to see, Miss (_ _ _)? I am afraid I cannot find an... err... favorable choice..." He smiled a little nervously, gulping a bit. He didn't go to the movies much. The only movies he really saw were the ones Nepeta made him sit and watch with her so they could 'bond' as moirails. And even then, those were basically all cartoons or children's movies. (_ _ _) made a humming noise as she tapped her chin. "I can't decide. It's a tie between Coraline or Cabin in the Woods. They both look good. Though I'll be honest, I've seen them both~" Equius raised an eyebrow at her vastly different choices. A cartoonish comedy or a real life horror~

"Hmm... Perhaps Cabin in the Woods shall suffice for you?" Maybe he could get a bit lucky with her fright- NO. He shouldn't be thinking like that! B100b100ds do NOT take advantage of fear... Unless they are crude b100b100ds, but that is something Equius is far from being. He was a gentleman, after all. (_ _ _) smiled and before Equius could stop her she rushed forward and bought the two movie tickets. She stuck her tongue out at him and he caught a glimpse of silver from her tongue piercing. "I've paid for this one~" He made note of her tongue piercing, having watched her rush to the counter and quickly pay for the movie. He didn't even have time to protest. Well, might as well go in with her. He held out his arm again for her to take, smiling a little. "Come on, lets get some snacks to munch on while we watch the movie." She led him to the snack bar and got in line. They were chatting about nonsensical things and then got their food. They got to their theater room just in time to find a seat before the previews ended and the movie started.

He silently moved with her, letting her guide him about. He held on to the popcorn as delicately as he could manage, setting it in his lap when the two sat down for the movie. It began with a very casual, almost cliché setting, a small group of friends going to stay the weekend at a cabin up in the woods that belonged to a friend's family. Soon, the kids start acting strange thanks to some toxins, and then the cellar door flies open and the kids stupidly go down. They each pick up a strange item from the creepy cellar and start fiddling with them. But then one girl triggers evil redneck masochist/sadist zombies to rise from the grave. After that the movie gets pretty standard. One by one the kids get picked off until only the redheaded girl is left. But just before she gets killed the (presumed to be) dead stoner saves her. Then the stoner kid explains to the frazzled girl that the freaky zombies didn't rise from the grave. They were sent up via underground _elevator_. To avoid being killed by the remaining redneck zombies the stoner rewires the elevator and they escape down it. But what they thought to be an elevator turned out to be an unbreakable glass cage.

Then it starts moving again and the two teens watch as each stop shows them terrifying monsters. A werewolf, a wraith, the Sugarplum Fairy, and Fornicus the Lord of Bondage and Pain. Each monster more horrifying than the last. Hundreds of them, all waiting to be released so they may kill again. (_ _ _) munched on her popcorn while she watched the gore-fest but chanced a looked down to see her and Equius' hands were almost touching. Equius noticed too but said nothing. Though he deflated a bit when his date moved her hand away from his. But he was shocked when he heard her yawn and then felt her drape her arm around his shoulders. He blushed and (_ _ _) smiled. "M-Miss (_ _ _)? Are you perhaps enjoying the movie?" He whispered softly, as another terrifying monster popped up on the screen, meanwhile the two teens were trying to escape from the monsters that had been let loose, only to find that they were surrounded on all sides. Though they quickly escaped through a hole in the wall created by a humongous Dragon Bat.

Equius munched on his popcorn as best he could without crushing it in his STRONG grip. (_ _ _) grinned and leaned over and said dangerously close to the blue bloods ear, "I love it~" Equius gulped and accidentally crushed the popcorn in his hand. Luckily his hand was still over the bag of popcorn so it just fell back in without getting everywhere. The troll perspired at the sudden close proximity of the woman next to him, her hot breath tickling his ear. The movie finally drew to a close, the two teens having ruined the human sacrifice so everyone ending up dying after the gods of old awoke. The lights of the theater gently lit up the room, growing slowly in brightness as various people and trolls got up to leave. Equius looked over once the room was bright enough and saw that he and (_ _ _) were face to face. Practically nose to nose. The human girl just giggled at Equius' blush and said, "You ready to go?" He froze up a little, "Y-Yes, Miss (_ _ _). I am...indeed ready to go." Equius stood up, stretching a little before holding out his hand to her. 'Gosh, did he HAVE to be such a gentleman?' the human girl thought as she smiled and reached out to take his grey hand. 'Apparently he did.'

Instead of looping her arm with his like they'd done before she just grabbed his hand in her warmer one. He flushed blue but said nothing, just let her hold his hand. Equius looked a bit flustered as (_ _ _) pulled him along, making him perspire just a tad. There was still a light blush dusting his face, but he attempted to keep his stern exterior. Holding her hand as gently as he could, he began to walk her out, "Where shall we be arriving at next? Or do you desire for me to escort you home?" (_ _ _) pulled her phone out to look at the time and saw it was getting rather late. She sighed and tucked her phone away before looking back up into the troll's deep blue eyes. "I guess you should see me back to my home. It _is_ getting rather late, and I have work tomorrow." She didn't sound happy about their date being over. And Equius took that to be a good thing. He seemed a bit sullen himself, now that the date was coming to a close, but nodded.

"Do you live nearby?" (_ _ _) looked up at him and replied, "No, I live on the other end of town. I'll just catch a cab home~" She gave a shy smile. "Oh heavens, no. I shall accompany you to your humble hive- er -home. It is the gentlemanly thing to do." He smiled a little, showing off his slightly cracked teeth as he walked her out of the theater's front doors. Once outside he looked around and, seeing the familiar yellow vehicle, he whistled for the cab. The taillights lit up red, signaling it had stopped. Equius guided his date to the cab before swiftly opening the door and holding it open for her. (_ _ _) couldn't keep the smile from her face. Equius was such a sweetie~ He was so kind and was apparently very smart to boot. (_ _ _) would gush if she weren't right next to him. She got her thoughts together and slid into the backseat of the cab. Barely a second later the blue blood joined her before closing the door. The cabby turned around in his seat and asked for directions. (_ _ _) gave him her address then sat back to enjoy the silent car ride with Equius.

She laid her head on his muscular shoulder and sighed happily. "I had a lot of fun tonight Equius~" "As did I, Miss (_ _ _)." He smiled a little and let his blue eyes settle on her. And after a few moments of inner debate he lightly rested his head on hers. His slightly damp hand searched for hers but it didn't have to for long before he found it. It's been so long since he'd been this calm within someone else's presence, not counting Nepeta of course. (_ _ _)'s smile turned into a grin as she snuggled into the blue blood's side and lightly squeezed his hand to reassure him she was comfortable, even with the sweat. And then they sat like that, completely content. That is until the cab arrived at (_ _ _)'s house. She frowned and reluctantly removed herself from Equius' side and opened her door. She bit her lip and asked, "Do you want to walk me to my door?" Equius nodded, "Of course, what kind of gentletroll would I be to not escort you to the door."

He slid over to the door shortly after she exited the cab, halting only for a moment, to both pay the cab driver and request that he wait for the blue blood. (_ _ _) and Equius walked up her front steps, and he purred audibly after putting an arm around her form in a gentle embrace. (_ _ _) decided not to mention how cute she found his purring. But then they got up to her front door and suddenly neither could look at the other. (_ _ _)'s face was flushed pink and Equius' was flushed blue. Then (_ _ _) gulped and said shyly, "W-well, this is me, obviously. I guess I'll go." And Equius cleared his throat and gave a curt nod as he awkwardly put his hands in his pockets and replied, "It...would seem so...goodnight then (_ _ _)." "Goodnight Equius~" He nodded and turned and started making his way down her front steps. But he only made it past one step before (_ _ _) said, "Equius wait~~!"

He halted in his tracks, turned to look back at (_ _ _) with concern, and asked, "Miss (_ _ _), is something the matter?" a bit of concern rose in his voice as he wondered what was troubling the lovely woman. (_ _ _) and he were about the same height now since she was standing on a higher step, so she leaned forward and pressed her pink lips to his grey ones in a heated kiss. She'd wanted to do this all night long. Equius tensed up at the abrupt kiss but slowly found himself relaxing. He turned to face her and make an effort to kiss her back just as passionately but not hurt her with his massive STRENGTH. He didn't dare move his hands but instead clenched them behind his back. Equius was a rather experienced kisser if he did say so himself. He's been through more than a few matesprits in the past few years. But maybe this could lead to something nice for once.

And not just a troll looking for a, for lack of a better phrase, a rough lay. He'd been with more than a few trolls who were interested in nothing more than finding out just how STRONG he was in the respiteblock. Their kiss started to get more heated with every second that passed. But eventually they needed air and had to break apart. (_ _ _) smiled at Equius and gave a breathless giggle. Their warm breath mixed together as they stared directly into each others eyes. Equius and (_ _ _) felt like they were the only two people on Earth in that moment. Nothing else seemed to matter. There was no Nepeta, no parents, no lusus, no family, no friends, _no world_. They were all there was. They were all that mattered to each other right then. But the loud honking of the taxi's car horn shattered the moment. (_ _ _) blinked in shock before she chuckled shyly and licked her lips, "O-oh! Um...you better go Equius."

"Ah, y-yes." He chuckled a bit nervously, that pretty dark blue plastered onto his face. He nodded a bit, breaking the somewhat intense silence that had begun to build up, "I suppose I'll see you...tomorrow perhaps? Or... Whenever a time is convenient for the both of us?" He smiled a little, now clearing his throat a little. "I must say, I had a glorious night. I am pleased to have spent it with you." He took ahold of her right hand gently, as if it were made of glass, and brought it to his lips, kissing it with infinite softness. She was worth him having to hold back every ounce of his strength. "Miss (_ _ _)." (_ _ _) giggled and tried to rein in her blush and nodded, "I'd like that Equius." But then she got an idea and quickly unzipped her purse and pulled a sharpie out. She took the male troll's hand and wrote her chumhandle on the top of his hand.

She stuffed the marker back in her purse while he read the chumhandle but then she leaned forward and whispered hotly in his pointed ear, "Why don't you pester me tomorrow~?" Then she pecked him on the cheek and unlocked her door and absconded inside. And before she closed the door she waved bye and gave him a wink. Equius just stood there for a moment, a bit flustered about what just happened. He glanced down at his hand, rereading the chumhandle. 'Looks like this is in for a good... start.' he thought with a wide smile. The beeping of the cab behind him shook him out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat and pulled his cracked shades from where they rested, tucked into the collar of his shirt, and swiftly slipped them on as he walked back to the cab. Once inside, he sighed a bit. He told the cab driver his address and then they were on their way to his hive. He smiled as he thought of her. That beautiful human woman. With her shining hair and glittering eyes. And her even more beautiful heart. Yes... Maybe this could work out for once.


	2. Second Date

You and Equius have been chatting on Pesterchum for a little over a week now. You'd both wanted to go on another date but your different schedules just hadn't permitted it. What with you both working at different times and such it just never happened. But you were excited to learn that your boss was giving everyone the week off so the office could be fumigated. As you left the office you pulled your phone out and brought up Pesterchum. You sent Equius a message and smiled when he wrote back. Soon you were on the train heading back home, and messaging Equius along the way.

**yourChumhandle [YC] started pestering centaursTesticle [CT] at 3:15 pm**

**YC: Hey Equius, how was your day? I just left work. **

**CT: D - It has been rather fulfilling, to say the least. **

**CT: D - I was able to get much work done today. And what of yours?**

The train stopped again to pick up more passengers. You ignored the noise of the people getting on and started typing your reply to Equius. But you almost dropped your phone when a man in a cheap looking suit bumped into you. He didn't excuse himself or say he was sorry. He pretty much ignored you and sat down in the section of seats across from yours. You glared hard at him but ignored him in favor of finishing your reply to Equius. You saw his blue text and felt your anger fade away. You smiled and were quick to reply to the blue blood. Across town from where you were Equius was also sitting in a train. Though his was a great deal more comfortable than yours.

The robotics company he worked for was a very busy one and since there was so much traffic around their building he couldn't get to work by car and still be on time. So the company incorporated a train line to chauffeur the employees to less busy areas after work, in order for them to be able to get home. So Equius takes the train to and from work each day. Said blue blooded troll smiled a little as images of your shared date ran through his think-pan. He even chuckled a little as he fondly recalled you beating that would be purse snatcher to a pulp. He brushed some stray strands of his dark hair out of his face. He gazed fondly out the window of the black passenger car he was currently sitting in. But looked at his phone when your message came in.

**YC: Mine was great! I got some great news~! : D **

**CT: D - Oh? That is very good to hear! What news do you wish to inform me of? **

**YC: Well I know we've been trying to meet up again. **

**YC: But we've both been so busy! **

**CT: D - Yes, that is sadly true. **

**YC: Well guess what? I got the week off from work! Now we can actually do something~ ; ) **

**CT: D - That is wonderful, indeed. I do hope we can engage in lovely festivities together soon. **

**CT: D - Er... I mean that in no 100d way... **

**CT: D - Oh dear... I seem to be making this a bit worse. **

**CT: D - I apologize.**

Equius realized a bit too late that his reply could be construed as...lewd. He waited for you to say something, anything, but you were silent. He scratched his head a little. "Fiddlesticks, this just got awkward." he mumbled to himself as he wearily looked around the empty compartment he was in. It got awkward far too quickly for his liking. But what he didn't know was you weren't offended by his comment nor did you feel awkward. Quite the contrary, you were giggling. You couldn't get over how cute Equius was. So you smothered your giggles and sent one emoticon to your blue blood flush crush.

**YC: ;D**

Equius's jaw dropped a bit and a bright blue blush stained his gray face as he read your emote. Frankly, he had no idea how to reply to this emote, or the flirtatiousness it implied. But you just grinned from your spot across town and quickly typed up a reply. You figured you'd let him suffer enough~

**YC: So do you have any ideas for what we can do? Maybe we can go to a museum or something. **

**CT: D - Hmm... I cannot seem to think of a good place... **

**CT: D-...Do you perhaps have anything in mind? **

**YC: I picked the date last time. You can pick this time.**

Equius thought for a moment. Where _should_ they go on this date? A museum sounded nice, but he also wanted to take you someone you would enjoy. After all, what kind of date would he be if he didn't? Not a very good one in his opinion. Meanwhile you suddenly remembered your secret 'hobby'. And you wondered if Equius would like to try painting with you. A smile snuck across your face as you typed a message.

**YC: I may have an idea on something fun we could do. Do you perhaps like to paint? :3 **

**CT: D - I-I suppose? It isn't e%actly something I do on a normal basis. **

**CT: D - But I suppose I could give it a shot. Why do you ask? **

**YC: Well I paint murals every now and again. It's something I do in my spare time. And... **

**YC: I dunno...I'd like to do it with you~ **

**YC: uwu **

**CT: D - I-I see... Then I suppose we could engage in such an activity, if that will make you happy. **

**CT: D - Where shall we meet? **

**YC: Oh I'm so excited! Okay meet me at Beckham Park at 8pm. **

**YC: And make sure to wear something comfortable. You'll more than likely be getting dirty~ ;D **

**YC: I'll bring the paint supplies~! **

**CT: D - Very well then. See you there. **

**YC: Bye Equi~ See you tonight! *kiss***

**centaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling yourChumhandle [YC] at 5:50 pm.**

You squeaked in excitement, your joy palpable. But the guy sitting across from you didn't seem to share your positive emotions because he told you, quite rudely you'd add, to shut up. But his pathetic glare fizzled out when you hissed at him to mind his own damn business and to shut up himself. He was silenced immediately.

Back with Equius, he was still alone in his compartment. He'd wanted some peace and quiet so glared at anyone who looked like they might come in and ruin his much needed silence. But right now he wasn't thinking of other people. Right now he was thinking of you. He even purred a little. He smiled a bit as he thought over your conversation, he had another date with you! But his musings were cut short when he felt the train slow down. Time to get off then.

Equius got up as the train rolled to a soft stop, he stretched to get out of his relaxed state before exciting the small compartment he'd been occupying. Once off the train he made his way through the crowds and began the trek to his hive. It wasn't too far of a walk from the train station. Once home he dropped his things off in his livingblock he made his way to his respiteblock. He sat at his computer and checked on a few things before he got a pester from Nepeta. He talked with her for a bit. She was 'pawsitively' thrilled that he was going on a second date with you. She gushed that if you and Equius kept this up that you were both going to be her new OTP~

After a few moments of trifling through his wardrobe, he finally managed to pick out an outfit. Now, to head off and take a shower. After all, he had been working very hard all day and was slightly damp with sweat. With fresh clothing in tow, he made his way to his bathroom for a shower. He was sure he needed one. Once he was thoroughly clean he stepped out of his shower and entered his room. Then he slipped into his casual garments and brushed out his long hair as needed. He even applied a bit of cologne and other cleansing products. He checked the time and sighed. He had a very good amount of time left on his hands. He wasn't sure if he needed to pack anything. The troll guessed not since you said you were bringing the supplies. He stood and thought for a while before grabbing his dirty clothing and transporting it into a nearby laundry basket. He looked at the clock again and figured he might as well leave now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Earlier (but not much) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After you logged off of Pesterchum you started thinking of what you could wear for your moonlit deviant date. The baggy sweats you usually wore during your nightly adventures was crossed out immediately. They may be comfortable to paint in but you want to look cute tonight. 'Maybe I can wear some shorts...with leggings on under. And a t-shirt? Hmmm...it might be cold too. So maybe a hoodie?' The train came to a stop and you stood and exited the metal compartment. You purposefully bumped into the guy who told you to shut up on your way out. He glared but your smirking form was already halfway down the platform. You easily made your way to your modest house you rented. Once there you waved cheerfully to your landlady and landlord.

The elderly couple were very nice and rented the house to you for a reasonable price. Apparently it had belonged to the landlord's brother but he passed away and left it to them. And they couldn't afford to pay both their utilities as well the second house's. So that's where you came in.

But after you told them good evening you rushed inside to get everything for your date ready. First you went and got all the paint you were going to need and stuffed them into a duffle bag. Then when that was done you started to pick out your outfit. After much debate you settled on a knee length cotton dress, a pair of leggings, and a comfy pair of sneakers to complete the look. It was casual and comfortable but also cute and sweet.

After that was finished you hopped in the shower to wash off the days grime. Once clean you stepped out and wrapped yourself in a fluffy towel. You heard the familiar ding that signaled that were getting Pestered. Picking up your phone showed that sure enough you were indeed getting pestered. It was Jane. You smiled slightly as you read her pester. She wanted to know if you wanted to come out with her and Roxy for drinks. You declined and told her you were going on a date. Then out of nowhere Roxy came online and was pestering you like crazy. Asking you questions about who you were seeing and so on. She must have been reading over Jane's shoulder again. She tended to do that.

You told them it was a troll and they tried asking you more questions but you said you had to go meet him. You logged off before you could be further interrogated and got dressed. Finally dressed you glanced at the clock and saw you had to be at the park in thirty minutes. And it was a ten minute walk to said park. So you figured you'd go now. After walking down two streets you made it to the park in record time. Equius wasn't there yet so you picked a bench that was illuminated by a street lamp and took a seat to wait. You pulled your phone out and started playing Kandy Birds to pass the time until your flush crush arrived. But you silently hoped he got there soon. The park wasn't the safest place at night. Especially for women.

You hoped Equius got to the park soon. It wasn't all that safe to be alone in the park at night. But luckily for you Equius just entered the park. He managed to find you quicker than he originally thought he would. A smile lit up his grey face when he saw you. He cleared his throat, and spoke, "Miss (_ _ _)?" You smiled brightly and tucked your phone away before hopping off the bench and hugging Equius. "Equius~! I'm so glad to see you." And you leaned forward so your bodies were pressed close and kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled and hugged you softly back but jolted faintly as he felt you press closer to him, making him blush a little. When you kissed him he made sure to kiss back gently. Once the kiss broke he coughed lightly and said,

"So, about the painting... Do you perhaps have a canvas?"

You nodded at Equius's question and turned around and picked up your duffle bag that was filled with multicolored cans of spray paint. You turned back around and caught Equius staring at you. Your eyes caught and you smirked cheekily before puckering your lips at him in a flirty air kiss. "Come on sugar, we can kiss later. The 'canvas' is down the street~" Equius quirked a brow, 'Down the street? What could that mean?' He appeared a bit confused, but nonetheless decided to go along with your plan. Then you grabbed the muscular blue blood's hand and pulled him along down the sidewalk. Both of you walked in a comfortable silence as Equius looked around the street. It was mostly little businesses and a community center. Nothing out of the ordinary.

You stopped in front of a grey building that had a white sign out front that said, 'Tonya's Ceramic Studio.' The front looked painfully drab with it's grey brick walls and black and white sign. But now Equius was more confused than before. Or he was until you spoke up, "Here's the canvas~" And you pointed to the barren grey wall on the left side of the building. Equius 1ooked surprised. "Oh..." His eyes averted downwards for a moment. "Well... I suppose we could paint here." He seemed a bit nervous. Were they doing graffiti art? He kind of hoped not...But he knew that if this is what you wanted. He'd most likely end up doing it. Well...so long as it wasn't anything dangerous.

You saw his unsure look and smiled before saying sweetly, "Oh Equius don't look so down. If it makes you feel better, you should know I don't paint anything vulgar or dirty. And I really only do this for people who can't afford to get their buildings painted by professionals. I know the woman who owns this studio. She's very nice. But she doesn't make enough money to get anything fancy done to her building." Equius nodded and figured since her reasons were noble it was okay. Plus the woman who owned this business knows you obviously so you must have permission.

"I tend to do this to blank walls nobody cares about anymore. Maybe you've seen some of my work. I painted a mural of wheat fields and a setting sun on the outside of an old Italian restaurant across town." That restaurant was really popular now. Once people saw the eye catching painting that encompassed the entirety of the building's side they wanted to check it out. Recognition clicked within the blue blood. He passed by that restaurant on his way to Nepeta's hive. "Ah! Yes, I do believe I have seen that. That really was your work? You have quite the talent!" the troll said with a slight smile. You blushed hard under his praise and rewarded him with a shy smile. "Thank you~ I never get compliments on my work since...well nobody knows I'm doing it~"

"You should let more people know. It will most definitely benefit you." He smiled softly, his strong one greeting her shy one. Though you shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "No, it's fine. I'll just continue spreading my art around town anonymously like I've been doing. I do this for those who need something beautiful in their lives." Equius thought that was very kind of her. But he blushed when she continued, "Plus I like the adrenaline rush I get from doing something naughty like this at night~" He was speechless at her last statement. 'H-how 1-100d...' All he could really do was stutter out meaningless sounds.

You paid his shocked form no mind and instead pulled out cans of spray paint. You handed one to Equius and said, "Here~ Just paint any colors you want across the wall. Since this is just the bottom coat it won't matter how messy we get." He smiled a little and took a blue can of spray paint, shaking it, and making absolutely sure not to break it. Softly he pressed down on the nozzle and blue spray paint began hissing out of the nozzle and onto the gray wall, giving it a lovely and noble color. You meanwhile had picked up can a rosy red paint and were currently spraying swirls on the grey brick. You were planning on making a mural of tea cups, tea pots, mugs, and other ceramic finery. So it would match Mrs. Tonya's business.

You both continued to carefully spray the paint onto the gray walls, leaving no grey behind. Equius wasn't exactly sure what to spray or where, but since you said this was bottom coat he supposed it didn't really matter right now. You both finished spraying the bottom coat. It ended up being a rainbow of beautiful, vibrant colors. But now came the difficult part. You quickly pulled out a sketch pad that you'd made a rough draft on earlier in the week. You showed it to Equius and he said it was beautiful. You blushed but soon you both got to work. He was mostly just handing you different cans of paint and playing as lookout while you were doing the bulk of the painting. But he still had to admit, even to himself, he was having fun.

A few hours passed with you painting for the most part. But you let Equius do a few things, and they turned out pretty well. You painted cute little teacups and saucers, different shaped teapots, and all other manner of ceramic objects. They were each painted with either flowers, birds, bows, little animals, and symbols on them. One teapot Equius requested he be allowed to do by himself without your assistance. And you let him. You watched him carefully paint it with extreme focus. When he was done you saw that it was a black and white teapot with two black cats on the front.

Equius seemed to have a special attachment to that specific teapot. And when you asked about it the troll replied, "My moirail Nepeta has a rather large fondness for tea parties and felines. Her favorite tea set has a teapot like that, cats included. Maybe Nepeta will see this one and smile." He himself smiled a little at the black teapot he had brought into being. Yes, surely his moirail would be thankful. He took a step back to look everything over. "Everything looks fantastic." You nodded and replied, "We did a great job Equius~" You stepped closer to the troll and saw he had paint on him in different spots. And after looking down you saw that you did too. Giggling and hugging the muscular troll you said softly, "This was the best date I've ever been on. Hands down~"

"I couldn't agree more, Miss (_ _ _)."

The tender moment was ruined by the loud wail of ipolice sirens/i. You gasped and quick as lightning gathered up the empty cans and crammed them back into the duffle bag. You stashed the bag beneath a nearby shrub before grabbing Equius's hand and making a run for it. Equius is beyond confused at this point but allows you to pull him along. But he gasps when he hears you babble in a panic, "Oh fuck oh fuck! We're so busted! I don't wanna go to jail!" Equius gaped at her back and squawked, "OH SHIT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HIRED TO PAINT THIS STUFF!" He could not believe what he was hearing.

But you just panted out, "NO I DO IT FOR FREE! VANDALISM CAN BE COUNTED AS A TAX WRITE OFF! I DO IT THIS WAY AND MRS. TONYA GETS FREE MONEY FROM THE STATE!" Equius sputtered back, "WHAT ARE YOU SPEAKING OF?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THIS IS NOT LEGAL?! YOU DID NOT ASK FOR HER PERMISSION TO PAINT HER STUDIO?!" You winced from his tone and weakly answered, "Well she told me of her trouble in finding a painter who would work for under 200 dollars! I mentioned I might know one who works really cheap~ hehe~" You chuckled awkwardly before continuing, "Plus we were doing this stuff at night! Didn't you think that was a bit odd?" A stern look was all that was given in answer. The highblood sighed and facepalmed, at the moment he didn't care how uncouth he looked.

The sirens seemed to be getting closer so you and Equius ducked into a nearby alley to try and lose them. But you cursed when you saw it was nothing more than a dead end. You turn to face the troll and say pitiably, "I'm so sorry I dragged you into this Equius. This is all my fault. We're so going to jail. I'm such an idiot." Tears gather in her eyes, looking ready to fall any second. Equius's blood pumper throbbed painfully at the sight. His eyebrows furrowed together, an idea suddenly coming to him, "No, we are not." He suddenly swept the girl off her feet, bridal style, and prepared himself for a STRONG jump. He took a few steps back and a quick inhale, before lurching forward and using quite a bit of STRENGTH in his legs. But only enough to land on the rooftop of the previously looming building.

You almost squealed in shock but bit your lip to prevent it. You both laid down flat on the building's roof to stay hidden from the beams of the cop's flashlights. You both heard a pair of cops search the alley before giving up and leaving. Equius quickly looked over the edge for any remaining cops. 'Surely Terezi would be among them. Or perhaps not.' He thought before sighing with relief, "I think we're safe." He looked back over to you, smirking a little. You let out a breath of relief when you saw you were in the clear. But as you looked at Equius you felt your red feelings burn hotter. Then you lunged at him and slammed your lips against his in a burning kiss. He kissed back with vigor before allowing himself to fall back onto the roof with you laying on top of him.

But before things could get too hot you pulled back letting a breathless laugh escape your lips. Even Equius was panting a bit. He wanted to kiss you longer but the need for air was too powerful. "This is still the best date I've ever been on~" Equius smiled genuinely, cracked teeth and all, and replied, "I could say the same, Miss (_ _ _)." You laughed and said coyly, "Just call me (_ _ _)~ We've committed a crime together. The formalities are over." He laughed, although he was sure that if Terezi ever found out about this, she would most certainly give him a good scolding. Of course, Equius would have to make sure no one found out about this. Ever. "I-...I suppose so, (_ _ _)."

You saw the worried look he had, not to mention he'd begun sweating again, and asked, "Equius? Are you okay?" He was snapped out of his thoughts by your voice, replying, "Y-yes! I am feeling glorious... I am merely thinking over the major consequences our actions could have should we be caught." His anxiety was visible. But you shot him a curious look and said, "Equius all we did was paint a building and run from the cops. Just calm down. It's not a big deal. Even if we did get caught, Mrs. Tonya would never press charges on us. And if she never presses charges then we're in the clear!" He laughed a bit nervously, "One of my wrigglerhood friends would highly disapprove of our actions, and I suppose she would never stop pestering me about it if she found out. I do apologize, it's only that I wish to keep my... err...sterling reputation on level with my friends." He gulped a bit nervously. He seemed to think he'd angered you a bit. Though he hadn't.

You in return could only sigh, but your smile never left your face, physically showing that you weren't really upset. "Oh Equius you worry too much~ We did a very good thing tonight! We made something together that was beautiful~ And it was fun too. Plus it will boost Mrs. Tonya's business hopefully." He smiled fondly at the recent memory of their mural. "Y-yes... I-it was indeed beautiful." You nodded happily and he went on. "It was fun. I thank you for this thrilling night, (_ _ _)." You grinned shyly and ran your fingers through your messy hair in an almost nervous fashion before saying casually, "Well...it doesn't have to end right now~"

A blue blush suddenly lit up Equius' face. He gave you a questioning look, "Are you...?" You bashfully bit your lip and reached your hands up and placed them on his chest. Then you slid them up until you had your arms draped around his neck. The smile you gave him was full of need. Then you looked up at him through your eyelashes and questioned softly, "Would you like to come back to my place Equius~?" He answered before he could even begin to think about it, "Y-yes." Oh~ Everything about you was so mesmerizing. Almost hypnotizing. And your smile wasn't helping much either, it was so sweet. The troll smiled a little. Tonight, he felt, was going to get wild. He didn't particularly care if he wasn't thinking like himself. This woman was driving him mad with red feelings.

"Well we have to get off this roof first~" You chuckled playfully as while motioning to the area around you both. "I can fix that easily." He said, quickly standing and lifting you off the ground. He quickly located one of the smaller buildings close by and STRONG jumped over to it, then STRONG leapt down to the ground. You giggled as you hopped from rooftop to rooftop. It was like a thrill ride every time he leapt from building to building. But Equius made sure to only jump short distances. After all, if he had decided to jump from the height of the building they'd been on first then chances are you would've been hurt and there may have been a small chance he could have broken his legs. Of course, they weren't great chances, but he didn't want to risk hurting you or himself. Not tonight.

He placed you so your feet were now planted safely on the ground. And then he held out his arm for you to take, still wishing to be a gentletroll. You took his offered arm and walked with him toward your home. The street was completely deserted but you both tensed up when you passed by Tonya's Ceramic Studio. But thankfully there were no cops lingering near the store anymore. They'd given up the search for the 'vandalizers' apparently. But you remembered your bag and stepped away from Equius before going to see if it was still where you'd stashed it. After moving the shrub aside you saw that it was still where you'd stashed it. You took it and went back to the troll's side. "Can't leave this here~"

A sigh of relief unknowingly escaped from Equius as you both walked away from the now bright and colorful building. You both made it back to your cozy little house and you gave Equius a flirty look. You tugged him towards the front door before pulling your keys out and unlocking it. Then you led him in and flicked the lights on. Everything was the same as before. Equius smiled a bit, in a very rare show of shyness as he took a small lock of his hair and twirled it, once, twice, thrice between his fingers. He couldn't believe he was in your home. He couldn't believe you let him in your home. After all, in troll society it was a show of great trust and affection to allow someone into your safe area.

"You think we should shower off the paint first? It got on our skin and I'd hate for it to stain." Upon hearing her question, he blushed a bit, 'We?' he thought with a small smile but answered, "Y-yes... I... believe we should..." You toed your shoes off and said he could leave his with yours in the little foyer. Once you were both barefoot you wordlessly grabbed his slightly damp hand and pulled him towards the bathroom down the hall. You walked into the small room before letting go of his hand in order to turn the shower water to warm.

Then without bothering to look at your soon-to-be lover you pulled your little dress up over your head until it was completely off.

Equius merely watched as you, his soon-to-be lover, stripped yourself of your paint stained dress. That blue blush growing ever brighter on his face. Upon seeing your curves, he wanted to not just touch you, but *feel* you. Of course, being the courteous (and somewhat prudent) gentletroll he was, he forced his hands into fists at his sides, occasionally twitching from the temptation. You seemed to be unaware of his inner struggle and simply continued your, possibly unintentional, strip tease. You pushed down the elastic waist of your leggings so they drug down your thighs. Once they were past your knees you carelessly kicked them off. Equius couldn't help but stare when you, his sweet flush crush, bent down to remove your garments.

Now you stood there in nothing but your bra and panties. He froze once he saw the wonderful _royal blue_ hue your underthings were colored. Okay, that just about did it. He could feel the tip of his bone bulge slipping past his sheath, but held it back with sheer willpower. You smiled at him over your shoulder before you moved your hair out of the way and started unfastening your bra. You let the straps slide down your shoulders before you threw it aside. Then came your panties. You tugged them off so slowly it could have been considered torture. Equius was starting to lose the grip on the reins of his bulge, it was slowly slipping out centimeter by centimeter, as he watched her get herself out of her undergarments, most specifically, her noble colored panties.

He gulped nervously but remembered that he was supposed to be getting undressed. So he slipped out of his stained black shirt. His smooth gray flesh having a bit of a sheet to it from his sweat. The light of the bathroom gave it a handsome shine, not to mention the extra definition it gave to his body builder physique. While Equius was stripping himself you were kicking your panties off. Once you were fully naked you pulled the shower curtain back and stepped carefully inside, wary of slipping. You gave the flustered troll behind you a deceptively innocent smile and asked, "Coming?" He sputtered nervously, quickly removing his pants and blue boxers.

"Y-y-yes..." Oh dear, his bulge was almost on full display! If she saw... Oh... He thinks she already saw, or didn't. Maybe she saw and didn't take notice, or perhaps... She did... He blushed madly, "S-sorry."

'Oh!' Equius almost forgot about his shades! He quickly removed those as well, making sure to place the cracked frames in a safe place. Equius nervously stepped into the shower and almost growled in approval when he saw you drenched from head to toe in water. Your hair was darker when it was wet he noted. And your eyes were closed as you tilted your head back. Equius blatantly admired every dip, curve, and swell your body had to offer in unabashed desire. His eyes trailed tentatively up and down your slippery body. Damn, you were beautiful, even more so when physically moistened by water.

But eventually you opened your eyes and the first thing you did as look down. Your eyes widened a bit at the sight of the troll's nearly fully unsheathed bulge. He froze when you'd noticed his... arousal. He tucked his head down, scratching the back of his head, feeling quite embarrassed... Until you smiled in a cheeky manner and opened your mouth to ask a rather shocking question. Now Equius wasn't quite sure how he'd expected you to react, maybe he thought you'd blush or look away. But he can say that it certainly wasn't how you'd ended up reacting. That he certainly wasn't expecting. All you did was smile cheekily and ask, "Is that for me?"

"I-...if you wish for it to be, then... yes." His whole face was a pretty blue now.

Your answering grin was nothing short of obscene. You stepped out from under the spray of water while simultaneously pulling him to stand under it. The feel of the warm water rushing over his cool skin made Equius relax a little. If anything, it was like your touch. Calming, soft, and above all, warm. You peppered kisses across his collar bone and throat, stopping in a few places to nibble or bite. You trailed your hand across his well defined chest before slowly trailing it down. Lower and lower until you were above Equius's now completely unsheathed bone bulge.

Your kisses were relaxing him even more, yet the arousal you created kept him from relaxing all the way. He did try to keep an eye on your curious right hand, but it wasn't quite enough for him to really stop you from what you did next. Not that he would wanted to. Wasting no time you gripped his thick bulge and pumped it making it writhe. This rather abrupt action made his eyes snapped open. He moaned faintly and tensed a little as you pumped his now very active bulge. It wrapped itself around your wrist, not wanting you to stop pumping~

You giggled near silently as you watched the blue bulge encircle itself around your wrist. "Aw it likes me~ Why don't I give it a kiss?" And by the time your words registered to the troll you'd already kneeled down in front of him and started placing open mouth kissed along his length. His eyes averted down to your now kneeling form, a hand shielding some invisible light from above him. He purred when he felt your soft lips mouth against his bone bulge. You let your tongue run along the smooth top of the appendage before you unwound it from your wrist and wrapped your lips around the tip. You sucked on it and heard Equius hiss from above you.

He stopped his hand from moving to the back of the you head, holding it firmly at his side. He deeply wanted to thrust into your feverish throat but knew it wouldn't end well for you. So he forced himself not to. "O-oh my~" You took a little more into your mouth and laved your tongue across and around the moving flesh before pulling back. "A-Ahh~" His bulge pulsed a bit, writhing around, desperate to find that amazing furnace of heat again.

But you didn't leave for long before your mouth came back down on his length, taking more this time than you were able to before. A bit of pre-cum had already begun coating his bone bulge, making it taste almost tangy to your taste buds. And Equius was lost in heaven. He couldn't help but think that if your mouth felt this good, then he couldn't wait to bury himself deep within the folds of your human nook. Just thinking about it made him purr loudly.

You meanwhile had somehow managed to get three fourths of his impressive bulge into your mouth and throat before you couldn't take anymore. What you couldn't take in your mouth you pumped with your hand. And you tasted something tangy on your tongue and realized that it was his natural troll lubricant. So you started bobbing your head up and down on his bulge to see if you could get more.

He moaned as his bulge explored your entire mouth. 'Heh.' He couldn't wait for his tongue to do the same, to all the different places on your heated body. "A-ahhh~ F-f-fiddlesticks!" Her hand and her furnace of a mouth were driving him crazy. Her bobbing also didn't help, and lust began to consume the STRONG blueblood. You pulled back from his bulge, letting your blunt teeth scrape along the smooth top and ribbed bottom, a look of clear desire shining in your eyes. Once you'd ceased your salacious activity you shot a grin at your now winded lover and said, "I think it's my turn now~"

He smirked in a way that anyone who'd known him for a time would think was unusual for the blueblood, "Of horse... er, of course." He replied, before helping you up and kneeling down himself in order to reverse your previous position. He gently pushed you back against the nearest wall, allowing you to sit on the shower seat. Equius couldn't quite recall what its proper name was at the moment, but he was too consumed by lust to really care. Currently he was tenderly spreading your legs open, looking up at you in a way you'd never seen directed at you before. His gaze was so very...intense, so passionate. Nobody had ever looked at you like that. And his next words just about swept you off your feet.

"You're beautiful, you know that? I don't even think the revered slam poets of Alternia could do you justice, even on their best night."

You felt your face get hot from his amorous words. It was pretty much assured that this troll was getting laid tonight, plus he was currently on his knees getting ready to lickety your split. And still he's the perfect gentletroll. If you're not careful, you could fall head over heels for him. But you said none of that. Instead you just lovingly ran your fingertips along the side of his handsome face and smiled bashfully. He expressed his tender feelings in return, leaning his face into your hand decadently. Over indulging himself in your affection. His blue tinted lips were partially open against your heated fingers, closing his eyes as broken fangs brushed lightly along your delicate human skin.

He was being as gentle as a fairy bull's wing. Soon he would be showing your silky thighs the same solicitous attentions. After he was done grazing his face against your hand, he figured he would tease you a little. He began by gently licking and brushing his teeth up your right thigh, before doing the same with the left.

He was dwelling quite close to her womanhood, before he got a fantastic idea. 'Let's tease her a little more, no?' Using his fingers, he delicately drew swirls on both of your thighs, before settling at your wet lips. He knew you were becoming aroused, hell, he could see your arousal dripping from your human nook. Quickly, he discovered your clitoris nestled at the top of the velvety folds of your nook. He began playing with it. Poking, prodding and doing various things to it to make it swell with delight. He ducked his head lower and began tonguing the area a bit, his own arousal becoming almost too painful to bear.

You whimpered as you felt him tease your heat with licks and playful touches. Your breathing had sped up a bit and you grabbed both his whole and broken horn and stroked them. You'd heard that trolls liked that. And that little bit of gossip was confirmed when he started purring against your wet womanhood, sending jolts of pleasure through you. "Ah god~"

He playfully stroked two fingers up and don your womanhood, licking up every bit of you his tongue could manage. He gently and shallowly slipped a gray digit into your pink folds. You moaned from the shallow intrusion. You wanted those fingers deeper and whimpered out, "Equius~ D-deeper~" You bucked your hips up to meet his mouth and tongue, almost desperate for more of him. Obediently, he plunged that digit deeper into you, a second one soon following. He didn't want to tease you for too long though.

Your moans grew louder and your thighs trembled as he continued to play with your aching nook. You were dangerously close to hitting your peak. Just a bit more was all you needed. "Oh Equius~ Don't make me beg~"

He merely chuckled in reply. 'Now, maybe a bit of begging wouldn't hurt, would it?' he thought as his tongue lightly traced around your clit. He grinned internally as he heard you whimper before slipping a third finger in. And just before you could lose yourself he pulled out, ready to replace those skillful fingers with something much better.

But before Equius could position himself to enter you, you patted his shoulder and said in an out of breath voice, "W-wait. I need my oil." He gave you a confused look but you told him to grab the clear bottle of light green liquid that was in your medicine cabinet. He complied and realized it was a small bottle of olive oil. You saw his questioning look and just said, "It's an all natural lubricant~"

"Alright then. Take your time... W-we cannot rush this, after all." He was pretty sure they already did, but he brushed that thought off. You were more important right now. You smiled and took the bottle gratefully before pouring some of the slick liquid on your fingers. You rubbed your fingers along the seam of your lower lips before you pushed one, and then another, of the slippery digits into your heat and started stretching yourself open. Your mouth fell open as you panted from the shocks of pleasure shooting up and down your spine. You pushed your fingers a little deeper and whined from the dizzying feeling.

Equius however merely watched as you 'prepared' yourself for him. If anything, he felt kind of honored, not only were you doing the work but you were more or less giving him a free show. But enough of that. Lust arises in him again, and his bulge gets more active again, writhing with need. He wanted to bury himself in her like a mole in its underground home. Of course, he would have to wait. Patience, after all, is a virtue.

After a few minutes you felt like you were stretched far enough now and was about to just tell Equius to fuck you but...the water went cold. Apparently you'd both been in the shower for a very long time. You hurried to shut the water off. You looked up at Equius before glancing down at his very active bulge. He chuckled and said, "I presume you wish to take this to the-" But you cut him off. "My bed. Now." He smirked, having his sentence finished for him. He grabbed the two of you towels to temporarily dry yourselves before you would head off to your bedroom.

"No time for towels. I need you now." You snatched the towels from his hands and tossed them in the sink before pulling him down with one hand and kissing him hard. Meanwhile the other hand reached down and started pumping his eager length. He smirked and began purring into the kiss as you readily pumped his length. He licked your lower lip after a bit, silently asking for permission to enter. You opened your mouth to his and soon you were both lapping at each others tongues. But finally you broke apart.

"Eager, aren't we?" He chuckled while panting.

You smirked right back at him and said teasingly, "Would you rather I pull away and leave you like this?" You pretended like you were leaving but the blue blood growled and wrapped his arms loosely around your waist, effectively trapping your hot body against his cooler one. You chuckled and started pulling him towards the door. He got the message that you weren't actually leaving and followed you to your bedroom. There was a soft human bed there practically begging to be used.

Equius smirked in an almost devious fashion, "Who shall dominate?" He inquired, the lust in him begging for him to top. And you gave the eager troll a cheeky glance and said, "I have a feeling that no matter how we start this it's going to end with me on my back with you on top of me." The answering grin he shot her was answer enough. You giggled and continued, "Well I don't care what position we end up in. But we do need to start with you laying on the bed. I need to be on top first."

Equius nodded and then crawled onto the bed, facing you. You grinned back at him and smiled coyly when he crooked a finger at you, silently beckoning you over. So you heeded his wordless command and wriggled up onto his lap, the movement making the troll's purring return. You picked up the forgotten bottle of oil you'd tossed on the bed and flipped the cap open. Placing your hand on Equius's chest you pushed, signaling to him that you wanted him to lay down. He smiled as he complied with your silent command and moved to lay flat on his back. The ever present submissiveness of his arose and made him sweat a little.

He watched you through hooded eyes as you poured the clear oil onto his squirming member. When the coolness temperature of the oil latched onto his arousal, he shuddered a little from pleasure. He was so aroused it was almost painful. But then you moved so you were kneeling over the excited, squirming flesh. You gripped it and used your other hand to spread your lower lips open. You pressed the wriggling tip against your opening but paused before he could breach you and said seriously, "Equius, you must remember to stay still while I start this. If you don't I might become hurt."

Hearing your request of him not to move, he asked automatically in a hesitant fashion, "I-is that an... order?" But then remembered his strength. Nodding, he replied, "O-of course, (_ _ _)."

You slowly lowered yourself onto him, being very careful not to go too fast. You did not want your hymen to rip, that would hurt a lot. But you knew if you took things at a steady pace then you'd be fine, especially since you'd already stretched yourself. And you got a few inches in before you pulled almost all the way off, but soon pushed back down, taking him deeper this time. Your breathing had become labored as you got closer to taking him all in. "Just a few more inches~" You whimpered and rocked your hips back and forth allowing the last few inches to fit inside. You took in a shuddering breath as you sat still and let your body become used to his rather generous size.

His breathing became heavier as well as he felt your walls slowly begin to surround his needy bulge. "A-ahh~" He almost desperately wanted his lover deeper, but saw that you were purposefully taking things a bit slow, so he decided to hold back that primal urge to buck up into you. He let his head drop back and his blue tongue slip out of his mouth to lick his suddenly dry lips, making you grin. Oh, things were about to get _wild_. "Oh~ You feel so pleasurable, my mistress~"

Equius froze once his brain caught up to just what his mouth had said. You looked down at him, a surprised look taking over your face, but then you chuckled wickedly and husked, "Beg me for it~"

You ran your warm hands up and down his damp chest in slow circles, obviously enjoying yourself. Then you teasingly lifted yourself up about half way off of him before dropping yourself back down. "Ohh beg me for it Equius~"

"A-ahhh~ (_)-(_ _ _)- Er... m-mistress~" He stuttered, letting out a lust drenched moan. "P-please~" You smirked and lifted yourself off him at an agonizingly slow pace while saying, "I'm not sure if you really want it. You don't sound very enthusiastic love~ Nnnn~" and you lowered back down at the same tortuous snail's pace.

"A-ahhh! M-mistress! Please!" He choked out again, louder this time as he began wanting you now even more then ever. His breathing had turned ragged, he was absolutely loving the feel of you above him. His bulge squirmed and writhed within your nook, pressing and rubbing against your tight walls.

"Mmm, there's the enthusiasm I was looking for~" You lifted up and slammed back down, a moan spilling from your mouth while a grunt slipped from the troll beneath you. Something seemed to break inside you, most likely your fragile control. You started bouncing up and down on the blueblood's lap, whimpering weakly, desperate to satisfy the fierce need you had inside you.

He moaned as you slammed your womanhood down on his bulge, a thin sheet of sweat coating his sculpted gray skin. 'Ooo~ She feels so amazing!', you were so warm compared to him, it was driving him mad. His bulge began coating itself in pre cum again, a small coil starting to tighten within the troll. He raised his hands but stopped short- 'Oh wait, that's right... Don't move.'

You saw Equius reach out like he'd wanted to touch you before he clenched his hands into fists and pulled them away. You remembered Nepeta telling you of his incredible strength before your first date and figured he was afraid to hurt you. But you theorized that if you were controlling his movement it would be okay. And without another thought you slowed your bouncing and grabbed his hands. You kissed each fist and nudged them open with your thumb. When he unclenched them you kissed each palm sweetly. Everywhere your warm lips landed seemed to tickle.

But then you laid each of his open palms on your bouncing breasts, ceasing their movement. Equius gasped and watched as you moved his hands all over your body. Wherever you moved his hands a chill bloomed in its place, making you shiver. Equius groaned from the feeling of your feverish skin on his own lower temperatured flesh. Over your breasts, down your sides, around your thighs, across your plush rump, and everywhere in between. He blushed as his hands mapped out his lady's body, around all your curves and dips.

He wondered if you would allow him the chance to explore and map your delicate body out on is own. His vivid blue eyes pleaded with yours, begging for permission before asking, "May I? On my own. I-I will be... gentle."

He perspired a little more as you smiled warmly and let him take over caressing your wiling body. He gently groped the flesh of your rounded rump before trailing up and around your torso, finally sliding onto your lovely breasts. Your nipples were erect and seemed to slip perfectly in between the spaces of his fingers. He started playing with them a bit, daintily pinching and rolling them between his fingers before he ran his palm over them so he could feel the hardened buds on the palms of his hands. "Your body is so perfect and beautiful, the kind of body ancient civilizations worshipped." He smiled softly, enjoying the soft look you were gifting him with.

You chuckled lowly, though your cheeks were dusted a rosy pink, and leaned down to press your lips against his lovingly. Equius kissed back in an equally loving, though more gentle manner. Then you sat back up and said a bit heavily, "I think it's time we switched places. My legs are getting pretty tired. And I kinda want you to pound me into the mattress~" You bit your lip and Equius finally noticed the way your face had flush pink.

"Y-you are sure? J-just let me know if I'm hurting you... I-I will try to be gentle." He purred a little, sitting up and pulling himself out of you. Then he turned and laid you down gently on the bed next to him. His low purring sending waves of comfort through you as he pressed his lips along yours, but soon your kiss had to end. "I presume you are ready (_ _ _)?" His bulge was aching to bury itself into your warmth again.

You felt your breathing become heavier as you nodded 'yes' to his question. But before he could push his way back in you grabbed the back of your knees and spread your legs wide open for him. "Go ahead~" The blue blood didn't even respond other than pressing forward lightly until the tip of his bulge buried itself into your waiting heat. Equius shuddered as his length was slowly re encased in what felt like white hot velvet. Every inch of his bone bulge was being squeezed by your inner walls and it was glorious. "G-good lord... "

His breathing changed to slow pants as he adjusted himself again to your tight nook. You felt amazing around him. "So warm." A heavy blue blush stained his face, as he pulled out a little and gave a soft testing thrust. His bulge squirmed wildly within you, his hands moved to the hollows of your knees, pressing lightly against your own hands.

"Nnn again~" Equius nodded and pulled back out just to push back in a bit faster than before. He started a steady pace, only speeding up when he saw you could handle it. He finally got to going fast enough that he had to move his hands to the bed to keep himself stable as he thrust into you repeatedly. And your moans raised in pitch with every inward plunge of his member until you were practically yelling your euphoria. Good thing you didn't live in an apartment building or you'd have received quite a few complaints.

He smirked and closed his eyes, just savoring the sounds you were making because of him. Pleasure and lust were taking over his think pan, his bulge was thrashing about as he thrust continuously into you. Soon he felt it, the feeling of himself getting closer and closer to the edge. The way you called his name beckoned him nearer to his end.

That coil of red hot heat tightened in your belly every time Equius re entered your abused nook. You were getting dangerously close to coming undone. You released the backs of your knees so you could wrap your legs around the blue blood's waist. The action made his plunges go deeper than before, which caused you to throw your head back and begin chanting out "oh god~" over and over again. Just a few more thrusts and you would be done.

"Aaaaah harder Equius~" The troll snarled, his lust so close to winning over his mind. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around your back and lifted both you and him up so he was kneeling on the bed with you enfolding him in a full body hug. You kept your arms tight around his neck and he let his hands trail down your body until he had a firm grasp on your curved hips.

He thrust up into you at the same time he pulled you down. You cried out, the action sending streaks of unadulterated pleasure through every part of you. In this position he was so deep inside it almost hurt, but the barely there sting was ignored in favor of the continuously mounting pleasure. You were barely able to catch your breath before he was hammering away at your dripping nook. Your screams of ecstasy and the lewd sound of your flesh slapping together echoed around your modest bedroom.

You gasped and felt yourself arch as your orgasm pushed through you. The heat of your body felt like it was being drawn to your core and dissolving. It was plucked from your limbs first, making your fingers and toes feel colder than the rest of you. Smaller gasps fell from your lips as you felt Equius continue to piston in and out of your quivering core. So tired now you felt your body go limp, luckily your lover was keeping a firm hold on you and you stayed up.

The troll's breathing was heavy and erratic and he smirked, hearing your beautiful cry of release as you came all over his length. The muscled male's bulge was hot beyond compare after the friction you two caused, plus the added heat from your core. He snarled as he bounced your body and thrust a tad bit harder than he'd meant to within you, but you were too far gone to mind. It only took a few more thrusts for Equius before he followed you and tipped over the edge and came. His cool genetic material filled your spent form up, and then some. The now weak troll did his best to hold you up, it almost felt as if he'd been sapped of his strength.

You took in a shuddering breath as the sudden and near explosive amount of genetic fluid was released inside you. There was so much that it gushed from you and onto the blanket beneath you both. But despite the heavy amount of fluid inside you, you smiled at your lover and said breathily, "Good lord Equius~" as you sleepily clung to his sweat drenched body. He laid you down on the bed with delicate movements before he pulled his spent bulge from you. You blushed all over again when you felt and heard a torrent of his material spill from your womanhood upon his member's departure. But he on the other hand couldn't seem to keep the pleased smile from his face.

"I would not be opposed to seeing that happen again." But you just chuckled and lightly smacked his arm in mock outrage. But then you patted the spot next to you and replied, "Oh hush and lay with me." The blue blood settled down next to you and pulled your body to his so he could push one half of the soiled blanket to the center of the bed. Then with careful movements he placed you on the clean sheet and afterwards tossed the scrunched up blanket off the bed entirely. Once the blanket was gone you reached down and tugged the sheet that had been folded at the foot of your bed up and over you both.

Once you were both cuddling under the sheet you yawned and snuggled into his sturdy chest, content to simply sleep. And you dozed off with no problem, but Equius on the other hand was feeling a tad nervous. He wondered if this was a mere fling with you. It certainly had been to the others he'd slept with. And he really wanted to ask you if it was, but you looked so peaceful as you slept. But finally the worry outweighed his politeness and he gently shook you awake.

You blearily cracked an eye open and asked him what was wrong. You wondered if a troll could go the night without a recoopercoon, figuring that was why he woke you. You were rightfully surprised when he instead asked, "Was what we just did a mere one night stand?" That woke you up and you sat up on your elbow and said immediately, "What? No! It...it wasn't for you, right?" You gave him a slightly hurt look, ready to throw him out if it had been. But you were relieved when he said, slightly louder than he'd intended, "Of course not!" But then he coughed awkwardly and said in a lower voice, "I was only making sure. I've had a bit of bad luck when it comes to people I'm red for."

He looked up and saw you grinning cheekily. He wondered why you were grinning. "You're red for me Equi~?" His whole face was a light blue but he steeled his nerves and nodded. You giggled and laid back down with him, kissing him on the lips as you did. You broke your chaste kiss and said sleepily, "Flushed for you too Equius~" Hearing that made the troll feel a million times better. Knowing you reciprocated his red feelings was bliss for the blue blood. He closed his eyes and soon he joined you in the land of sleep. Both of you freely swimming in lovers content.


End file.
